One Prankful Day
by PuckSabrinaDaphne
Summary: A surprise visitor comes over the Grimm household, but Puck seems to know him. Why does Puck hate this visitor so much? Does this visitor have feelings for Sabrina? Does Puck get jealous? And what happens when there is a new mystery? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? Slight Puckabrina :P
1. Puck's prank

A/N: Hi this is my first fan fiction, please R&R :] thanks (finished editing)

* * *

Sabrina's POV

'OH. MY. GOD!' I screamed angrily as I stomped downstairs. I was so going to kill him, this time Puck had just gone too far.

Even though yesterday I said that Puck "looked like a green lizard", he really shouldn't have put green dye inside my body wash. It was like the best non-expensive body wash out there, and he'd ruined 100 of my shampoo bottles this month alone. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I ran to the kitchen, ready to kick his sorry behind, all the while trying out my new battle cry.

'_Oh how he is __**S**__**O**__ going to regret this'_ I thought evilly.

* * *

Puck's POV

"Old lady, those pancakes of yours are so delicious" I said while burping. Marshmallow laughed with her mouth full of pancake and Red almost started to smile, but Mr. Canis just growled.

**_Yeesh_,** I thought, **_that guy needs to lighten up a little. _**The old lady just smiled and said "Why thank you, Puck, I am very happy you liked them."

Suddenly there was a blood-piercing scream that came from Grimm's room and the old lady said "Oh Puck, what on Earth did you do this time?" I gave her one of my trademark innocent faces, but I wasn't sure if she bought it.

"She probably slipped on her big feet or she actually looked at the mirror this time" I said as Grimm entered the kitchen.

She looked particularly murderous, even more so than the time I drew "Captain Doodi-face on her in the hospital. Inside, I was laughing so hard, because it was so funny to see her face as red as a tomato, but on the outside, I remained as calm as I could be.

I snarkily said '' What happened Grimm, you put too much makeup or something? 'Cause I see your face is red as a fire engine!"

Then Grimm started to smile deviously as she started to speak, but a loud banging at the front door interrupted her.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said the old lady briskly, as she hurried to the door. Even though I was sitting at the table, I could still hear someone talking to the old lady. The voice was low and masculine, yet it seemed familiar.

**_Wait, yes definitely familiar_** I thought **_but it couldn't possibly be..._HIM!** The tinkling bells were a dead giveaway. **_But why did Peter Pan come to Ferry Port Landing? And why now, of all days?_** I groan internally and tried not to care about who was at the door, but the suspense was killing me.

_**Why did Peter come to Ferry Port Landing?**_

* * *

Next chapter finished by tomorrow I promise: 5/20


	2. Peter Pan's visit

Sabrina's POV

Before Granny opened the door, I slipped away up to my room, not wanting to make the visitor gawk at my green complexion. Plus, I did not want to embarrass myself by explaining that I'd fallen for Puck's prank again. When I reached the tops of the stairs, I heard Granny talking. Then a male voice answered her and... well you can call me crazy, but I heard tinkling bells.

Then I walked straight to the shower to clean off this green gunk off my skin. _**' ****As if I need anymore problems in my life'** _I thought angrily, as some of my old anger bubbled up from inside me.

**_First, the Scarlet hand kidnaps my parents, my baby brother, and ruins two years of my life from foster care. Then I meet my supposedly dead Granny and find out that fairy tales are real. What can be more problematic than that? _**I thought as I finished my shower.

I checked to see if I was still green, and happily noted that I was no longer the vomit color. Even though I was relieved that I didn't have to face the guest looking green, I knew something was missing. Puck's creations were usually semi-permanent and by that I mean for about 3 weeks. Either that this time he'd put little effort into it, (which I totally doubt) or another side effect that was even worse that looking like the gecko from the Geico commercial.

**_'I hope that it's not too severe' _**I thought**_ ' but knowing Puck, its like asking him to be friends with Peter Pan.'_**

* * *

Puck's POV

" Lieblings, please come here, a friend of ours has come to stay for a while." the old lady said from out in the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, thinking **_'First of all, H_****_E is no__ friend of MINE & s_****_econd of all, _****_A WHILE? I'll die!__Not to mention that if I die, the Grimms will have no protector to save their sorry behinds. (especially Grimm) It's for their own good that he leaves.' _**I concluded in the mini-war that was in my mind.

But as the King of Faerie, I got up from my seat and trudged after Marshmallow, Red, and Canis. As I reached the doorway, I saw the last person on Earth that I ever wanted to see: Peter Pan. He looked about my age; he'd grown up, the filthy little traitor. _**How could he? He promised to never grow up!** _I promised that too, but I could **not** let Grimm get taller than me. '**_Good thing they think it's the stupid puberty viru__s__'_** I thought. Grimm would never leave me alone if they knew the **real** reason why I was growing up.

Then the abomination said " Hello, I'm Peter Pan, but you can call me Peter. How do you do?" I felt like barfing on his outstretched hand, but I tried to keep my pancakes where they belonged. I watched as Marshmallow's eyes grew round as saucers and she practically bit her palm off.

It was going to be one heck of a while.


	3. Puck vs Pan

AN: This isn't a new chapter I'm just continuing.

(continued Puck's POV)

Surprisingly, Red shook Pan's hand firmly. "Hello, I'm Little Red Riding Hood and this is Daphne, Mr. Canis, and Puck" she said pointing at each of us.

Pan's eyebrows rose at mention of my name, but he still kept his stupid little smile. His eyes met mine and I felt the urge to burp in his face. Instead I glared at him, but he didn't flinch.

Then to properly introduce myself, I said "I am Puck, King of Faerie, Trickster King and spiritual leader to all misfits, juvenile delinquents, troublemakers and pranksters. I am the villain of the worst kind." During my speech, Pan looked surprised, but then he slowly grinned.

He started to laugh, saying "Puck, you're still the same prankster kid that I met 2000 years ago. You haven't changed much, have you?

_**HOW DARE HE INSULT THE TRICKSTER KING?! THE NERVE OF THAT**** BOY!** _I thought angrily. Well, what he didn't know was that he was in for a piece of my mind.

"For your information" I spat "I am 12 now and my birthday is in a week. So stop talking to me like I'm a kid, 'cause I'm not." The barfbag looked puzzled, but then he smirked.

"Why are you smirking at Puck, Peter?" Marshmallow asked curiously.

"Well Daphne" he said matter-of-factly, now facing her "I think I have found out about a secret of his and trust me, it is very amusing."

"What is my so-called secret, Pan? That I have a stuffed unicorn named Kraven the Deceiver?" I taunted "Pan, so sorry to tell you, but it's not exactly a secret anymore."

"Nope" He said, popping the p. "Something much more embarrassing."

**_What could it be?_** I wondered. _**I never confessed anything embarrassing to him when we were... acquaintances.**_

"Well what on Earth could my secret be Pan?" I asked egging him on.

"Its just so obvious that I'm surprised you're asking me." He said, sighing "You grew up for a girl, Puck. "


	4. Sabrina Eavesdrops

Sabrina's POV

As I climbed down the stairs, I heard Puck yelling at someone. I couldn't hear much from the middle of the stairway; only snatches of his voice and someone else talking.

I heard things like "_I'm 12... birthday next week...a secret... amusing...unicorn...Kraven ...embarrassing."_

**_'What in the world are they talking about?'_** I pondered. So I climbed down the rest of the stairs, skipping the creakiest steps. Hey, I don't call myself Queen of Sneaks for nothing, you know.

So as I reached the closed doorway to the hallway, I heard Puck say:

_"Well what on Earth could my secret be Pan?"_

_**PAN? AS IN, PETER PAN?! What was this town coming to? At this rate, the next ever after I'll meet will be somebody from Narnia.**_

_"Its just so obvious that I'm surprised you're asking me._" 'Pan' said, sighing_ "You grew up for a girl, Puck. "_

**_WHOA_**_**!** _I was NOT prepared for that one. I mean Daphne and Red kept taunting him, saying that he grew up for me, but really a complete stranger?! How could it be that I was that thick-headed and see that? Who was this girl? Not that I cared about Puck like that... **_'Cause I would fall for a smelly, dirty, fairy boy who has dirty, messed up hair and cute eyes... Wait I did NOT just think that. Keep it together Sabrina!'_ **I chided myself.

Just then, I heard Dad come down the stairs and I made it just in time to hide behind a stack of Grimm journals. It's not that I'm scared of my dad, its just that ever since he woke up from the curse the Scarlet Hand put on him, he's been crabby. Everyone knew better than to get him agitated these days (except Puck), but I missed my always-smiling Daddy in NYC.

Then he focused in on the closed door leading to the hallway. He leaned closer to it, attempting to hear what was going on. However, he didn't need to. Puck's voice was loud and clear.

"Pan, I did not grow up for anybody! I do what I want, when I want, and how I want to do things! I am a king, and I only stay here for the meals in exchange for my awesome presence!"

"Yeah right" I mumbled to myself.

"So you didn't grow up for 'Brina?" I heard Daphne say, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No I only grew up so I could prank her more, Marshmallow." he said, his tone gentler than the tone he used with 'Pan'. Finally I let out my breath.

His comment didn't hurt, just made me feeling... disappointed. Like I wanted him to say "Yes" or something.

_**Get those thoughts out of your head, Sabrina! Now is not the time to get MUSHY! **_I scolded myself. After this, I needed to go smack myself with a dictionary or something. I could NOT let these thoughts get the best of me.

But then, my dad opened the door and I could tell about his posture that he did not like other people talking about me.

"She's... always angry, mean, and threatening to kill me." Puck said as my Dad walked into the hallway.

**_'BOY was he in for it' _**I thought. I went upstairs, as not to cause a scene with the guest around.


	5. Henry's Wrath

_Puck's POV_

As soon as I said those fateful words to Marshmallow, I regretted them instantly. One, because now Hen-hen is tormenting me with a bunch of big words and looks like he's not going to stop for a while. Second, because Marshmallow was sad and making pouting faces 'cause of what I'd said 'bout Grimm. I kinda also felt bad about talking bad about Grimm behind her back, but it was for the sake of my reputation. If Pan ever found out... well, I'd die of embarrassment and never be able to look at Grimm again.

But as stupid as it sounds, I was regretting saying those words. _**WAIT WHAT ON EARTH WAS I THINKING! THE TRICKSTER KING DOES NOT FEEL SORRY FOR ANYBODY, LEAST OF ALL FOR A** **GIRL!** _

Finally everybody went to the table, except me and Hen-hen, talking to our new 'visitor' happily. Right now I wanted to strangle Pan, but Hen-hen was still yelling and waving his hands like a crazy person. I made a mental note to remember his expression for one of those times at night when I got bored.

But now I really needed to get some of the Old lady's food to clear my head and I also needed to plan some pranks for a very **special** person. Maybe that would get my thoughts away from... girls. Uggh, even the word is distracting!**_ 'Stupid puberty virus, messing up my brain and my body' _**I groaned to myself.

Eventually, Hen-hen stopped his ranting, but still was muttering things like "If he says one more thing about anybody... I'll show him who's boss...better behave...I'll find him and strangle him." Then he and I sat at the table to eat the delish pancakes.

"Somebody has anger management problems." I muttered to Red, who was sitting beside me at the table. She giggled a little, but Marshmallow heard me and glared.

_**'Oh great now Marshmallow's mad at me' **_I thought **_'Could this day get any worse?'_**

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

As I had freshened up, I heard my dad start yelling at Puck, saying how he should learn some tact,blah blah blah, respect people better, blah blah blah, and stop being an immature kid. Personally I had fun listening to my dad rant at Puck, but I was still upset that Puck had bad-mouthed me to 'Pan'.

Then my curiosity sparked again and I found myself sneaking down the stairs listening to everyone's conversations. I heard Daphne talking to everybody between mouthfuls of who-knows-what and Mom mildly teasing Dad about his blood pressure. I heard Granny Relda talking to Red, Canis and 'Pan'. Surprisingly, Puck wasn't saying anything. Zip. Zero. Nothing.

STRANGE.

That boy had so many things to say at the table all the time and now he was silent.

Talk about WEIRD.


	6. Sabrina meets Peter

**AN: Oh My Gosh! Thank You to everyone who is following my story! You guys are the best! 3 3 3 to you!**

* * *

**Sabrina's POV **(continued)

So as I listened to everyone's conversations, I tried to peek around the doorway without anybody seeing me. Then I did a survey of everybody who was there.

There was Mom, Dad, Granny, Mr. Canis, Red, Daphne, Puck, and some boy 'bout my age, give or take a year, sitting at the table. So that meant Uncle Jake and Briar* were the only people missing. It seemed that everybody was deep in conversation, Mr. Canis the exception because he was... meditating.

So as I sat down next to Granny, she said "_Liebling, _did you get all of the color off your skin?"

I replied with a nod and asked " Granny, who is the boy talking to Daphne?"

"His name is Peter Pan and he is going to stay with us for some time until he has a place to stay. So I expect you to behave and treat him kindly." she said.

Then she called out "Peter, let me introduce my eldest granddaughter, Sabrina Grimm."

Peter looked up at Granny and then his gaze fell on me. He smiled in reply and said "Hello I'm Peter Pan. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. And you?"

"I'm okay, but I came here 'cause Neverland is kinda destroyed and I need you and your family's help to stop it."

Then Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, saying "Yeah, of course, that's the _only _reason why you came, you're that selfish."

"Yeah, like you are totally unselfish, Puck" I snorted.

He sneered at me, saying "Tell me who is the one who has saved you all those times from the Scarlet Hand, even with their villainous reputation at stake. Without me, you'd be dead five times over!"

"Well you didn't have to! And I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" I snapped back at him.

"Grimm, when you were in danger all I wanted to do was laugh and point at you! But the old lady and I had an agreement that I had to follow, so I had to keep you alive!" he retorted.

Then I stood up, my chair scraping the floor and everyone looking in my direction, as I slammed my fist on the table. However, as I started to speak, Mr. Canis growled "Sit down child, he is just trying to get on your nerves."

I obeyed and sat down meekly, with my head bowed down because I was embarrassed with myself. _**Can I not keep my anger controlled even when guests are over? **_I asked myself shamefacedly.

To break the tension, Daphne cheerily said "Sabrina, before you came down, Peter had been telling us all about the island and how cool it is! He was also beginning to talk about Wendy, John, and Micheal."

The I lifted my head and saw that Peter was smirking and had an I-told-you-so look on his face. It seemed to be directed at Puck for some reason.

Puck, in turn, was glaring at Peter with such intensity I thought he would blow up.

Boys were definitely weird.

*(Briar's not dead in this FanFiction because honestly I thought it was the saddest thing ever. Don't worry, she's important later on.)


	7. Peter's Tale

AN: PLEASE RE-READ! Me has edited! YAY!

* * *

Puck's POV (finished editing)

* * *

_**'That boy is literally asking for it!'**_ I thought to myself. That stupid little smirk and stupid I-told-you-so look of his was driving me up the wall. I wanted to grab his throat and squeeze him 'till he was as small as his little pixie, Stinkerbell. '**_Speaking of which, where is the little bugger? She's usually joined at the hip to the kitchen utensil.'_**

**_'No matter' _**I thought to myself '**_She'll probably show up when she wants to be seen.'_**

Anyway, now Pan was telling everybody about when he took Wendy, Micheal, and John to Neverland, but I tuned him out and stared at the floor. This may come as a shock to you peasants, but I, the hooligan from the wrong side of the tracks, Trickster King of Faerie, in all my superiority **_(Mustardseed taught me this word)_**, **_think_** when I am bored.

_**'**__T_his is getting boring! When is lunch? I need food! When is the abomination leaving? I NEED FOOD! Where is the old lady? What time is it? What happened to - ick- school? Oh wait, today's Saturday! HOORAY! I can prank Grimm & Pan later! What am I gonna prank her with? No, can't use the kangaroo, it won't fit in the box. The chimps won't be happy if I use their poop in their own dungbomb, but I can... YES! Definitely gonna use the... UH Oh...'

I was interrupted from my regal **_(Mustardseed, dang you, your words are rubbing off on me!)_ **thoughts by a smug-looking Pan who was waving his -_**ugh**_- clean hand in my face.

I looked at him and snarled "Whaddya want Pan? Needed my attention all for yourself? I know I'm amazing, but Grimm needs it more than you. Without it, she'd be a dead duck by now."

"No, Puck I was going to see if you were paying attention, but now I am curious to know what you were thinking." Pan said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"None of your business, fart-brain." I sneered back, staring at the floor again.

"Oooo, we hit a nerve, didn't we? Is this a touchy subject? Ohhhh... I get it now... You were thinking about, perhaps, a certain someone?" Pan taunted giddily. The pig-brain looked like an evil child on Christmas.

_**"That retard jerk is going to get it later. He's a dead person at this point. **__**HOW DARE HE MAKE FUN OF ME?! I AM THE TRICKSTER KING; HE CAN NEVER MAKE A FOOL OF ME!' **_I thought murderously.

"If you really want to know..." I growled as I stared at him "I was thinking of different ways to painfully murder you with my evil pranks."

Then the old lady said calmly "Puck, _libeling_, please calm down. I know you aren't on good terms with Peter, but please, try to behave."

"Alright old lady, I am only going to try because you feed me, not because I am going soft." I replied sullenly "But if he annoys me beyond my control, there are no promises that I won't kill him."

Pan tried to mime my angry pout, but he was failing miserably. Marshmallow then giggled at the sight and nudged Grimm. She leaned to Grimm and started whispering something behind her blonde hair. Meanwhile, the old people of the family started to talk with each other quietly.

Then Grimm looked at me strangely with her big blue eyes**_ (_**_**HEY! Wait a minute! Since when did I started noticing GRIMM'S EYES?! I need to go hit my head on something...) **_and then whipped her head to look at Peter... and back at me again. In embarrassment of my thoughts, I bowed my head once more, intently **_( ARGH MUSTARDSEED, I STAYED ONLY FOR AWHILE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!)_** staring at a particular spot that looked like a grape juice stain.

Then I heard Red giggling and some whispering around me. I picked my head up and saw that all the kids were looking at me and Pan like we were aliens.

**_Weird_**_**.**_


	8. Look-a-Like

AN: For everybody who hasn't caught on yet, the_ italic_ and **bold** words are the character's thoughts. Btw, its basically Sabrina's POV of last scene

* * *

Sabrina's POV

After Peter finished his breakfast and -_**ick**_- love story about him and Wendy, he said "So after she left, I was kinda heartbroken, 'cause you know... she was our (as in Peter and Lost Boys) mother and I ... well, I realized that I loved her."

At this comment, Daphne bit her palm and grabbed Red's arm with her free hand.

'**_She's too much of a Romantic for her own good.' _**I thought as I shook my head.

Peter's eyes glazed over and he sighed, crossing his arms over the table. "I just wish I could see her again..." he mumbled "Then Neverland wouldn't be so dead."

Then I turned my head to look at Puck, expecting him to give Peter a sarcastic remark or taunt him, but the stinkpot was staring off into space. AGAIN.

**_'Ok, now this is getting a little too weird.'_** I thought pensively _**'Puck is never like this. What's wrong with him? Wait... Why am I thinking about him?! I don't care about him like that! UGH! I need a frying pan right now to smack my head with...'**_

"Wait, Peter, before you said something was wrong with Neverland. Did Wendy have anything to do with it?" Mom asked Peter.

He was woken up from his little reverie by Mom's voice and instantly sat straight again. He said "Actually, its never come across my mind, but now that I think about it, I'm not really sure. But I have a friend..."

"What's the matter?" Dad asked curiously.

I looked at Peter's expression as he noticed the fact that Puck was ignoring him. It was practically pure mischief.

Peter sloowly raised his hand and quietly leaned forward. Puck didn't notice what was going on. Then Peter the waved his hand furiously in front of Puck's face, inches from Puck's nose.

Puck raised his head sharply and gave a look of complete hatred to the green-clothed boy- no wait, correction- teenager.

"Whaddya want Pan? Needed my attention all for yourself? I know I'm amazing, but Grimm needs it more than you. Without it, she'd be a dead duck by now." Puck sneered at Peter.

"No, Puck I was going to see if you were paying attention, but now I am curious to know what you were thinking." Pan said with a mischief written all over his face.

_**'No wonder Wendy fell for him,'**_ I thought_ '**Peter looks so cute when he's mischievous.'**_

"None of your business, fart-brain." he shot back, staring at the floor again.

"Oooo, we hit a nerve, didn't we? Is this a touchy subject? Ohhhh... I get it now... You were thinking about, perhaps, a certain someone?" Peter taunted pitilessly.

Daphne squealed in delight and grabbed my arm now. "Ok, this is getting annoying now with the lovey stuff."I grumbled to myself.

"If you really want to know..." he growled as his eyes bore holes in Peter "I was thinking of different ways to painfully murder you with my evil pranks." _**UH OH...**_

Granny calmly said "Puck, _libeling_, please calm down. I know you aren't on good terms with Peter, but please, try to behave."

"Alright old lady, I am only going to try because you feed me, not because I am going soft. But if he annoys me beyond my control, there are no promises that I won't kill him." he said angrily.

Peter began imitating Puck by crossing his arms and scrunching up his face. It was pretty funny and Daphne giggled next to me.

Then she nudged my elbow, telling me she had something to say. We leaned to each other and she whispered in my ear.

"Sabrina, is it just me or does Peter and Puck look alike?"

"What do you mean, Daphne?" I asked. I looked at Puck and Peter with wide eyes in realization.

_**'Oh my gosh! They look practically like twins, except that Puck is much more dirty than Peter. Wait. If before I thought Peter was cute... I better not finish that thought.'** _

" Oh my gosh, Daph, yeah, they do. I can't believe I just realized that!" I whispered back.

Then Daphne told Red and she started giggling shyly. I was staring at Peter and Puck in disbelief and I'm pretty sure so were Red and Daphne.


	9. Time to hit the Books

_AN: Thanks everybody who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Btw ppl, plz tell me if its getting boring... I kinda have a feeling you guys were snoozing last chappie. I know I was. __Also if your wondering, this is my version of how they meet Peter Pan. 'Cause in the books it was basically 3 minutes. Come on, Micheal Buckley!_

_~ Hearts all around~ __PSD ~_

* * *

Puck's POV

Marshmallow and Red were whispering with each other, but Grimm was still staring at the both of us. She had a look of utter confusion and disbelief on her face.

It was_ very_ strange. _**Why is she staring at me? I know I am undeniably handsome, but Grimm never stares at anyone.**_

But what was even stranger to me was that one part of myself wanted to laugh at her facial expression. The other half, well..., it made me want to ask what was bothering her.

**_'Puck, what is happening to yourself? Your becoming a softie! Now part of you is worried about Grimm!' _**I chided myself.

"Uh... Sabrina, are you okay?" Veronica asked from across the table.

Grimm snapped her head to face her mom, saying "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just lost in thought and not paying attention. Sorry."

Veronica replied "It's okay Sabrina. Anyway, since everybody's done..."

"Good morning, everybody! Lovely day, isn't it?" Jake said loudly as he and Briar walked into the kitchen, hands linked. Everyone said their responses at the sight of them, except me of course. What did you expect? I'm royalty!

**_'Ugh...'_** I groaned internally_** 'The lovebirds are here...'**_

As the _**-ick**_- _happy_ couple sat down, Hen-Hen growled "Jake, we called you guys thirty minutes ago. What happened? Did you go to Sacred Grounds or something?"

"No big brother, but you're almost right." Jake replied with a twinkle in his eye "Briar and I went for a very romantic carpet ride above town."

_**Ewww! Romantic carpet ride! Gross! I think I'm gonna be sick!**_I pretended to barf in my hand, but Marshmallow saw it and shot me a glare worthy of Grimm. Pan and Grimm's eyes met and the jerk gave her a smile. Grimm looked surprised, smiled back, and then quickly bowed her head down. Wait... she was blushing!

**_'Grimm blushing 'cause carrot-top smiled at her?! Outrageous! Grimm must be catching the flu or something... Agh! Why am I am paying attention to this? I don't care about her!'_**

Oblivious to all of this, Briar blushed and giggled at the comment, still holding Jake's hand. "We had a wonderful time, Henry. Plus, we already had breakfast, so we're ready to begin on the case." she said, her eyes still fixated on Jake._** Ugh, love... gross..**_

The old lady then introduced the nitwit to Jake and Briar and they too gave me and Pan strange looks like Sabrina did. _Creepy._

Veronica cleared her throat, saying "As I was saying before, since everyone is fed and the kids stay home for the weekend, today is devoted to detective work. So, chop chop, get a move on people! Neverland depends on us!"

So everyone got up quickly (in fear of Veronica), put their plates in the sink, and filed into the living room. We sat down on the couches and chairs that were buried behind piles of books. Normally, I would have refused to do any sort of labor or reading, _***shudder***_ but I wanted to see Pan's reaction to the place.

He looked surprised, but then just shrugged it off. _**Oh well...**_

I sat on the one end of the couch that was closest to the TV and I stretched my wings out. Finally, I got comfortable and was ready to close my eyes, but a sudden weight near my feet jolted me out of my rest. It was none other than the green-clothed, reddish-haired bane of my existence, smiling mischievously

"Pan, what do you want now? I'm trying to ignore you, but you are making it impossible." I seethed.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly and said "Well, I wanted to talk to you in private, seeing as though your the only person here that I know well."

I thought about it for a minute, but curiosity got the better of me. "Fine." I grunted "Where do you want to talk?"

"How 'bout on the roof?" he asked.

I glanced around the room. Everybody was there, either reading or taking notes. _**-Work. Blegh.-**_ Even Elvis was was there, sitting with Marshmallow.

"Alright, but you get only five minutes, understand?" I replied.

"Yessir!" Pan saluted.


	10. One Happy Family

Sabrina's POV

As everybody went into the living room, I was thinking about Mom's theory about Wendy being the cause to all of Neverland's problems. In my mind, it just didn't make any sense how one girl could make all of the plants, trees, and creatures to die out but I had a gut feeling that it involved her somehow.

_**'I guess I'd better get on with the basics of Neverland first before I read about Peter...' **_I reasoned _**' But maybe Peter's fairy friend, Tinkerbell, knows what it is that's messing up the place." **_

So after making up my mind on what to read about first, I searched for all of the books Granny had about the island. I found one book near the fireplace, one on the windowsill, and one in the kitchen cabinet. The titles were: _" The Original Fun, Mischief, and Games Guide" _by Slightly, _" Here's to never growing up! : The Magic Within the Island"_ by Tootles, and another book called _"Neverland: An Explanation of Its Creation" _by Mother Dove.

_**'Who on Earth is Mother Dove?' **_I pondered **_'And how is it possible that a dove _****_can _****_write? Oh well...'_**

Satisfied with what I had, I made my way from the kitchen to the living room, only to find Puck and Peter struggling to get out of the doorway first.

**_'Ugh, great. Just great. The gas-bag has been in the same room with Peter for less than three minutes and he is already wrestling with him_****_. Where are they going anyway?... Probably to fight in Puck's room...'_****_  
_**

I audibly cleared my throat and gave the boys my most disapproving look that I had picked up from Mom. It seemed to work, Puck especially, and they moved from their positions in the doorway. I tried not to laugh at their fear-stricken faces as I muttered a small "Thank you" and scampered through the doorway.

I saw everybody reading or searching for a book. To a random person, this would have looked abnormal and strange. But to me, this was my everyday family now that the war was over. Mainly most of the Everafters still had minor problems, but so far this was our biggest case yet. **_'_****_I mean, come on, since when do entire islands die?'_**

So I walked over to an empty chair and plopped onto it, picking the first book off my pile. I slowly opened the cover, flipped to the first page, and saw the most intricate designs of ... prank traps and stink bombs. _**'If Puck ever got hold of this, he'd go wild!'**_

I skimmed through the rest of the pages, only finding recipes for glop, pranks that included alligator meat, and games that required Indians with axes.

_**'Yep. Nothing here that I need...'**_I thought as I tossed the book behind me.

There was a satisfying **thunk** as it hit the floor, but it sounded louder than I expected. '_**Surely it wasn't that heavy...' **_I turned around in my chair, only to see a dizzy Daphne sitting on the floor, who was clutching her head as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my gosh, Daphne, are you alright?! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you... I really am!" I stammered worriedly as I ran over to her. She was looking around to see what had hit her and her gaze fell onto the book that was lying nearby. Then she saw me and she looked at the book again. She saw the title and a smile played on her lips. Then she looked back at me again and started to laugh while rolling on the floor. Not the oh-that-was-funny kind of laugh, but the I'm-gonna-pee-my-pants laugh.

The sight of her was too funny. Her arms were pounding the floor and she was flailing everywhere. She was on her belly and her laugh... well was contagious. Eventually, I succumbed to the hilarity of the situation (_**God I sound like **_**_Pinocchio_**) and started to laugh like her. At that moment, everyone noticed this and began to laugh too. Even Dad started to smile.

_**'Anybody outside is probably wondering "What on blessed Earth is so funny that everyone in the Grimm house is laughing?" ' **_I thought as I calmed down a bit, still giggling.

_**'Oh well... At least they'll know the Grimms have a happy family!'**_ I thought before I cascaded into another laughing fit.


	11. Puck and Pan's Talk

**AN: Sorry its so short... I will try to be reliable, I promise!**

**Puck's POV**

As Pan and I flew to the top of the house, I heard loud laughing coming from the living room. I gave Pan a puzzled look, but he just shrugged and flew on.

**_Oh well... Those Grimms are definitely weird..._**

After checking that there wasn't any humans, I raced up to the roof, only to see that booger-face was already there, talking to a glowing thing in his hand.

_**So that's where Stinkerbell went off to... Oh NO! Stupid me! I forgot that my minions are... what's the word... oh yeah -attracted- to her. **__**They are my loyal servants and they should stay that way. **__**I don't want her and her stinky sparkles to affect my army of boy pixies... what do I do? what do I do?...**_

I said "Pan, when you stay at our house I want you to keep your little ball of light away from my minions 'cause she distracts them from their job of serving the almighty Trickster King . That's an order, understand?"

Pan simply nodded his head and said " Okay, no problem. But can I please talk to you with no interruptions? Because I really need you to pay attention to what I have to say."

I thought about it for a bit, but eventually grumbled "I do what I want, Pan, but for old times sake, I'll try."

"Thanks. I guess you really have matured then." replied Pan cheekily as he put Stinkerbell in his red, messy hair. "Alright, first matter of business: I know its been a long time since the Fight, but I want to know if we... could be friends again, Puck. "

I felt my face contort in disbelief. _**Is he kidding me? **__**What on blessed mud-pie pranks was this egg-head getting at?! What the **_He rushed on, saying "I know you probably want strangle me, spit on my face, or just fly away, but just listen to me, please."

"Fine" I grunted. _**This better be good...**_

He sighed, saying "Back then, you and I were best buds. We used to play pranks on the Indians and we would pretend to poison Mustardseed so Cobweb would come running."

**_Ha ha, those were good times... Mustardseed was a great actor, but of course, he learned from the best..._**

"After Wendy got in the picture, well... we drifted apart. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was ignoring my old friend in order to make Wendy one of my new friends." he said with his head down in embarrassment.

**_Serves him right that he's _****_embarrassed. _****_The Trickster King's is _****_awesome_****_..._**

"You got that right, Lover-boy." I replied.

Pan looked back at me with a serious face, saying "So... do you accept my apology? I really am sorry, ya know. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Really? Anything?" I questioned as I cocked my eyebrow.

"Anything." Pan confirmed.

**_This just might get interesting..._**


	12. Sabrina's Struggling

**AN: Hey guys! I've wondered... Has the quality of my writing sucked lately? 'Cause I'm thinking of getting a Beta... Thanks!**

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

After everybody calmed down, we continued what we were doing before. I looked at the two remaining books and I decided on the one by Mother Dove, but as soon as I began to open the cover, the all-too-familiar tingle of magic coursed through my body.

_**'I better not read this for too long... Who knows what'll happen...'**_ I realized.

The first page was an intricate design of the island that had all the places labeled. It showed Captain Hook's pirate ship, Mermaid's cove, and Dead man's cave. The pictures literally danced around on the page, as if it was _alive..._

_**'Probably the magic doing that...'** _I reasoned with a shudder. Magic gives me the willies.

It read:

_" The island of Neverland is a mystical and magical place. Fairies, Lost Boys, pirates, little animals, Indians and mermaids all call this place home. There is also the captain of the Lost Boys; his name is Peter Pan. Although the island is healthy, we ..."_

At this point, I had a feeling that this was just an introduction, so I skipped to the Index, being the impatient Grimm I am. As I skimmed the titles, I adjusted myself in the sofa several times, trying to find a comfortable spot.

**_'What can I say? I'm not a sitting person. Running from lunatics all the time causes that.'_**

I finally got to the chapter that I needed and began to read._  
_

_"Peter Pan has red hair, green eyes, and has freckles splattered all over his face. He is as old as the island itself, yet has the appearance of a boy. The Lost Boys look up and respect him as their leader of mischief. The group roams all over the island, playing games, hiding treasure, and their favorite: fighting Captain Hook (see pg. 405). They have as many enemies as allies, lived throughout many quarrels, yet never age physically or mentally. The Lost Boys seem healthy and have their past memories, despite the magic of the pixie dust tree. However, I believe that unlike most Everafters, Peter cannot recollect anything that happened the year before in order to subconsciously retain his youth. Although, the fact that he is as old as island does give me reason to suspect that his health, happiness, and state of mind affect the island's health as well..."_

**_'Wait, WHAT? How is that possible? How could that be? All Everafters are supposed to stay young AND keep their memories. And how can a kid's emotions be tied to an island?..._****_Why am I trusting this? I better ask Granny..._****_'_**

I got up from the couch and rushed to Granny's side. "Granny! Look what I found! Could this possibly be true?" I asked confusedly.

"Libeling, hold on there, let's calm down. What are you saying, dear? I don't have the best of hearing, you know." she said slowly.

"Granny" I said "I think I found some really important information. Could you take a look at it?"

She took the book from me and read the paragraph, but her face showed no sign of understanding.

"I don't know, dear. This very unfamiliar to me... None of the Grimm journals I ever read say this...Maybe you could ask Mr. Canis; he probably knows more than I do." she replied.

"Okay, Granny. Thanks." I said as I climbed up the stairs.

'This is strange. How

As soon as I knocked, Mr. Canis opened the door.

"Child, Red and I are about to meditate. Please come back later." he said gruffly, while leaning on the handle.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Canis, but I have a very important question to ask you." I replied firmly.

"Fine. But make it quick."

"This passage," I said, pointing to the page " confuses me and Granny said you'd understand it. So, could you explain it to me?"

He gingerly took the book and took in its context. Unlike Granny, his face showed _slight_ signs of comprehension.

"Child, the book is explaining that Peter has different traits than normal Everafters."

_**'This is getting me nowhere...'**_

I stared at him blankly. "But... how? Aren't all of Everafters main... abilities*... the same?"

Mr. Canis sighed "No child,they are not, but I'm afraid I cannot be of much help from here. I only know so much about this topic. But if I were you, I'd look at Peter's biography."

"Alright, thanks anyway Mr. Canis."

He grunted in reply before shutting the door.

"Let's get looking for that biography..." I mumbled to myself.

**_'Yay. I have spent five hours looking for info, and have found nothing. Ugh... I wish I could just get somebody to give me the answers... Wait, I'm so stupid! Peter is living under our roof! Why don't I ask him? He should know about this "Mother Dove" character... Why didn't I think of it sooner!' _**I thought as I rushed to find the flying boy.

* * *

AN: *abilities - The Everafters' ability to live forever unless they are murdered, stay young, etc...

Be proud of me! I stopped procrastinating! Yay!

Love,

Stargirl

Just joking! ~PSD


	13. Puck's Scheming Ideas (preview)

**AN: Hola, amigos! Ciao, amici! Sorry about the wacky update days, but HIGH SCHOOL just started and they gave so much Homework, that I went to bed at 11 yesterday! Especially since its my first year at this school, I think I am going INSANE! Well... more than I already am anyway ... Haha, I'm just kidding around! HEY! Put the phone down! I'm not really crazy! Not the police, please! Yeesh... I can't even make a joke 'round here... Oh well..**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM BUT I WILL HAVE IT SOMEDAY! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, MICHAEL BUCKLEY! *cackles evilly and smiles sardonically * MWHAHAHA!_**

* * *

**Puck's POV**

After we came downstairs, Pan led the way into my room so we could discuss plans for personalized pranking schemes, as payment for his "oliveness".

_Oh Great... now MARSHMALLOW is rubbing off on me... First Mustardseeed, now her. Who is it next?; Grimm? Wait, I forgot she already did... Stupid puberty virus..._

Although, when I was lost in my thoughts, I kinda forgot one eensy-teensy tiny little thing. But hey, that's who I am!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan yelled as his feet were dragged upwards by my chimp-hair rope.

"Oops, sorry about that!" I mock-apologized as I walked underneath him, heading straight for my trampoline that was next to my very own rollercoaster.

_And the ice cream cart... and the kangaroo-boxing ring... and my waterfall... and my tree hideout..._ Jealous yet?

"No fair!" Pan whined out "I thought we swore to be friends again if I helped you pull pranks. Us against the Grimms, remember?!"

"Well..." I drawled out "Since I am a villian, I don't normally keep my promises, Pan. You of all people should know that."

"Hmm... You got a point there..." Pan said as he squirmed around uncomfortably.

"Pan, get down already would you? I know that I am awesome all by myself, but you said something about "alligators and dragon dung" pranks before and I wanna know how it works!" I complained.

"Hold on... I almost got it..." Pan said as he struggled with the knots.

As I sat on my trampoline-bed, I thought about our earlier conversation.

**_Pan looked back at me with a serious face, saying "__So... do you accept my apology? I really am sorry, ya know. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Pan_**

_**"Really? Anything?"**_ **_I questioned as I cocked my eyebrow._**

_**"Anything." Pan confirmed.**_

_**"Well...There are some things that might make up for it..." I said, interested on where this conversation was going.**_

_**"What are they?"**_

_**"First of all, promise to never let anything silly, like a girl, get in the way of our friendship ever again." I stated, ticking off one finger.**_

_**He emphatically **__**nodded **__**"Agreed." **_

Suddenly, I was taken out of my daydreams by Pan who was now looking around my room in wonder.

"Wow" he said, while letting out a long whistle "You got some room here..."

I snickered. Pan looked like a kid on Christmas.

_Me = Evil Villian_

_Happy Child + Evil Villian = You do the math. I'm no good at the infernal thing._

"On Guard!"I yelled as I whacked my wooden sword on Pan's head.

* * *

**AN: Hi again! Just saying, but... is it just me, or is it that EVERYONE stopped updating all of a sudden ?! Its probably just me...**

**So just to ask your opinion, since I can only continue typing on Saturdays and and sometimes weeknights, what sort of updates would you like?**

**Here's your choices:**

**1) Me typing every chance I get, but not updating untill I get up to 1,000 - 3,000 words**

**2) Me typing every chance I get, but updating untill I reach 500- 800 words.**

**3) YOU TELL ME! PM me or through reviews. I LOOOVE REVIEWS!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**PuckSabrinaDaphne :)**


End file.
